Vigil-057
Lieutenant Commander Justin O. Corvinus-057 (born March 23, 2512) was a renowned Human serviceman of the UNSC Navy who fought during the Human-Covenant War. Justin was a SPARTAN-II Commando and the leading officer of the decorated Bravo Team and the co-founder of the first Human-Elite Allied Force, Alliance Team during the war. He was usually known by his birth name, Justin Orenji Corvinus, the Poetic SpartanPoetic Spartan was Another Poetic Spartan's original username before a slight accident had forced him to abandoned the name and use the current. by his comrades or Justinian by his closest friends. Justin specialized in a combination of Long Range/Close Quarters Combat, including Tactical Strikes for solo operations. Due to his skills, Justin should normally be assigned to team based missions but he often refused his assignment for unknown reasons. During his long line of service, Justin would be noted to have served with distinction during the Human-Covenant War, the Gundarian Initiative, the Ultor Incident, Operation: REBIRTH, numerical post-war missions and most significantly, the Saulosian Campaign. Born on March 23rd, 2512 to a well loving family, Justin faced an easy childhood with very little to none problems but he did develop a loneliness complex early in his life. He attended a renowned private school with his younger sister where they would perform exceptionally well in. From records taken from the school, Justin showed he was capable of learning new skills in a matter of moments once shown and he was said to have an intelligence that significantly surpassed his companions. This and a combination of other traits were the reasons why Dr. Halsey was drawn to observe the youth as a potential candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. Out of the 150 candidates, Justin was one of the lucky 75 to have been chosen and after a considerable amount of harsh and intense training he made it through the augmentation process with very little ill effects. Taking part in the Human-Covenant War, Justin would prove to be instrumental to the end of the Great War as he and his SPARTAN-II Companions performed countless missions to stem the tide of the war. After the war was declared over, Justin took part in several post-war operations, most notably the Gundarian Initiative, the classified Ultor Incident and Operation: REBIRTH as well as various assignments with Bravo Team. However, during one of his assignments with Bravo Team, Justin was called away to take part in Operation: DISCOVERY, whose sole purpose was to search the edges of space for viable worlds to colonize. During this time, Justin would meet Jasmine, the Smart AI of his assigned transport. Eventually, he requested that Jasmine would become his personal AI as both had taken a liking to each other. Sadly, Justin lost all forms of communication and never came back, prompting the designation of MIA. It was later learned that he was held in captivity by a hostile alien species called the Saulosians. His whereabouts remained unknown until the middle of the Saulosian Campaign where he was promptly rescued. From then on, Justin served on the frontlines as a Tactical Coordinator and Commando. However, the SPARTAN-II Commando eventually fell in battle, performing a great sacrifice that saved the lives of countless beings. Justin would be mourned by all races and was honoured as a great fallen hero of war who left a legacy of honor, duty, and sacrifice. Career Service Vitae (Before Being Reported Missing In Action) Justin-057 Codename: INNOCENCE Full Name:Justin O. Corvinus Blood Type: A+ Height: 7'2 Weight:278-290lbs Rating: Lieutenant Commander (LCDR/O-4) Unit: Bravo Team Born: Dalton, Bakura, Romulon Gender: Male Citizen: Romulian Age: 4? (chronological), 2? (physical) Occupation: SPARTAN-II Commando was one of the last surviving members of the SPARTAN-II Class One group, fighting side by side with his companion brothers and sisters Fred-104, Kelly-087, and many others. Along with them, they proved to be instrumental in the Human-Covenant War, sacrificing themselves to stem the tide of war. Although Justin spent most of his career combating the Covenant, he also spent a considerable amount of time away from the SPARTANs, often being assigned to perform various missions by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Throughout the years, he had demonstrated a prowess in Tactical Strikes and penchant for Marksmanship and Long Range Scouting. More serious than his comrades, he is plagued with the thoughts of his long lost comrades, blaming himself for failing to save his original team, Emmalyn-002 and Jasper-113 from unavoidable deaths. Psychologically, this SPARTAN seems to be remorseful at times and suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, a disorder he had received during his early battles with the Covenant, most specifically, the Battle for Romulon. Time after time, he has proven himself to be quite a capable commander, creating remarkable strategies to counteract the latter and was often found to be the first to lead the charge. '' History Early History The first child of his family, Justin O. Corvinus was born to Jameson Donovan Corvinus and Ivy Jennifer Corvinus on March 23rd, 2512, in the city of Dalton, Romulon. Growing up, Justin inhabited the Upper Business District of the city, away from the poverty and crime of the Lower Slum Districts presented, as both his parents were financial consultants to one of the planet’s mega corporations. His parents were often away from home, leaving him to take care of his little sister, Chelsey. His parents told the youth it was a huge responsibility to take care of his sister and that her life was in his hands, a thing he took quite literally. Although his parents left him alone, they always chose to spend time with their son and daughter whenever they had the chance, usually going camping on their vacation days. Unseen to them, their action significantly affected his mental physique, as he was usually alone with his little sister, with her being his only companion. This made Justin feel isolated from other children due to the fact that he usually had to stay home to take care of his sister. As a way to cope, Justin was able to learn to hide his feelings from others, creating a mask to hide his loneliness. Another effect was his cheery disposition transformed to an obedient hesitant one. Either from parental intuition or hints from their son, Jameson and Ivy felt a sense of loneliness and sadness perforating around their son. To counteract this, his parents chose to get their son a companion and on his fifth birthday, Justin received a retriever mix he named Shadow. Shadow proved to be the one thing Justin needed. His pet came to fill the void of loneliness his heart presented and his mood and personality changed as a result, effectively reverting back to his original disposition. The youth would go on to be a playful child who lightheartedly teased his parents whenever they were home. Justin and his sister both attended the renowned private school, Dalton’s School of the Performing Arts (DSPA) whose sole aim was to build the skills of gifted children. Justin was sighted to be a major in music and writing composition while his sister showed promising skills in several studies of biology. At the age of five, he was identified by Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. Watching the boy from afar, she noted him to be skilled in strategy, managing to outsmart an entire group of children in a game of capture of the flag by himself. Halsey continued her observations inside the school, watching Justin at the sidelines. By continually watching him, she discovered that his profound skills with music, as he was fully capable of performing the most complex and detailed musical pieces by the composers of old by memory. Impressed, Halsey had chosen to conscript the boy into the program. However, sometime before Justin was conscripted, an unfortunate life changing event had taken place. While on route to their son's recital, Justin's parents were hit by a speeding car, causing them to swerve and slam into a building, killing them instantly. After the end of the recital, he and his sister had received the news from his Grandparents. Unwilling to believe the truth, he fled from the Music Hall, only to be confronted by a sullen Dr. Halsey. She asked him if he would like to come with her, to a place where he didn't have to worry about loss. A place where he would train to be one of Humanity's greatest protectors and that he was one of the lucky few able to do it. Blinded by his anguish, Justin accepted, oblivious to the fact that he would be leaving behind. Later that night, Justin and many other candidates were covertly taken by ONI Agents and replaced with flash clones. Several weeks later, the clone would die from natural causes. Justin's death greatly affected his sister, Chelsey, who was already suffering from the loss of their parents, broke down and repressed her memories of her late brother until she was in her late twenties where her mental block was broken when she heard Justin's favorite piece of music. Finding himself conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program, Justin was one of the few who did not resist the initial training as he had come to terms with his decisions, preferring to see the training and military orientated future as a new life and beginning. Originally fearful of Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, Justin had come to respect and accept the man after an encounter concerning a diary the young SPARTAN had kept, coming to see him as a father figure. Impressed with the writing, Mendez supported the boy telling him to continue writing as the SPARTANs were destined to be great heroes and that everything about them should be remembered. Training Augmentations In 2525, the lighthearted yet serious candidate entered the #'Carbide ceramic ossification': advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because significant white blood cell necrosis. #'Muscular enhancement injections': protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. #'Catalytic thyroid implant': platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Another risk is to get a suppressed sexual drive. #'Occipital capillary reversal': submergence and boasted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject’s retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retina rejection and detachment. It can also cause permanent blindness. #'Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites': alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher’s Syndrome. An Unfortunate Mishap Operation: SLITHER Operation: FAIR WEATHER Operation: WAVE RISEN Operation: DRAGOON Operation: A NEW SUNRISE Human-Covenant War Battle For Haven Battle For Romulon [[file:Harvest Plasma Glassed.jpg|thumb|300px|"As we left Romulon, I knew its fate was already decided."]] Wandering Spartan Evening Conspiracy Unexplained Events Prior to Reach ''//CLASSIFIED// Duel on the Forlorn Hope Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT Induction into Bravo Team Battle for Earth/New Mombasa Second Battle For Earth Retaking of Tokyo Rebuild Era Gundarian Initiative Ultor Incident Bravo Team’s Assignments Operation:QUAGMIRE Operation:GREENER GRASS Operation: REBIRTH Operation: DISCOVERY Skirmish Onboard Dove’s Flight The Saulosian Campaign A Hero’s Ultimate Sacrifice Personality Often described by his companions and associates to be one of his most noticeable and definitive traits, Justin had a personality not regularly seen in SPARTAN-II Commandos. He notably portrayed himself as an enthusiastic, respectable, and charismatic individual, capable of rallying an entire crowd with simple sentences and gestures. He was noted to be very sociable and would often attempt to get on a personal level with almost everyone he meets, typically calling them by their given name and any nicknames he has thought up on the spot. This was exceptionally true for Bravo Team, where he was regularly considered the "Big Brother of the Family". In his off time, he was generally a laid back man, often be found in his quarters playing strategic games against Jasmine or spar with himself. Typically seen with a playful nature, even in the field of battle, he will take the time to poke lighthearted fun against his opponent and engage in small sarcastic remarks with a smile or grin. But when the need arises, he can be serious in order to meet the situation and quick to action if anyone part of his team became endangered. He was deeply perceptive and could tell when someone was lying or forsee their next move just be looking at their body gestures. By extension, he was said to have a deep insight of life and death, coming to an understanding that death is inevitable and should be met like an old friend, even if it wasn't his time to pass on. However, his personality wasn't originally like this as it was eventually achieved through a trial of fire and careful prodding from family and friends. His personality took on many robust and abrupt changes over the course of his life, before eventually settling into his current state of mind. During his youth, he was a playful child who loved to tease his parents and play with his pet. Sadly, after the untimely death of his parents, it took a drastic turn, becoming a complete opposite of the latter. Adding to his fresh wounds, his recruitment into the SPARTAN-II Program prevented him from any further attempts of closure, essentially disengaging the torrent of emotions he experienced. The unknowing suppression of the rage and sadness he experienced caused him to sometimes enter extreme bouts of anger that terrified him, causing the youth to realize a more darker, sinister side existed. However, he found a way to release his anger -- Human-Covenant War. But he did it in a way that didn't overwhelm him or compromise his mission. During the SPARTAN Program, Justin often tried to hide his sadness from the others, usually in the form of being highly energetic and dense. Justin eventually became friends with his fellow SPARTANs, often calling them "brothers" and "sisters". But he became closest with his assigned team, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-002. During their training, many of the male SPARTANs classified Justin as homosexual due to his detachment from the boisterous males whereas he spent a vast amount of his time with the more accepting females. But the truth to the matter was he found greater sense of comfort or peace with the opposite sex, seeing them as more complacent and understanding rather than the males. Consequently, he was seen as offstandish and aloof, only partaking in things that caught his interest or forced into. Later on, Justin would change their minds, with him proving himself to the others. Sadly, Justin would wallow in his sadness and it would be furthered amplified with the deaths of half of his SPARTAN family, including his best friend, Emmalyn. Justin spiraled into of his many depressions and he became extremely guilt-ridden with the fact he couldn't save Emma. Over the years of his decorated military career, Justin had developed a strong passion for literature and war strategies. As such, he can be found in his quarters reading various books he had collected over the years, such as The Art of War and the Tao of Pooh. His most favorite book is HEARTLESS, a piece of literature written by an unknown author but it has captivated him to the point that he will utter a verse that fits the appropriate situation from time to time. Often times, he offered anyone a novel when they seemed to be in any hint of duress, stating that reading can calm everyone down. Relationships With Emmalyn-002 With Jasper-113 With Riker-012 With Laszlo-108 With SPARTAN-IIs With Ariel Flaga With Jasmine With Marines/Naval Personnel With Alien Species Appearance Despite being well over his forties, Justin continually bore the appearance of a youthful man nearing his late twenties, whose body remained physically fit through years of constant training and fighting as well as prolonged exposure to cryo sleep. He possessed dark blue eyes that seemed to captivate friends and strangers alike which also seemingly shone in the moonlight and short snow white hair that fell near his eyes and was kept at a swept angle. He originally had a pale complexion but over the years, his skin tone had taken on a lightly tanned look. However, Justin had stated many times that he gets sunburned easily and disliked being in the open air for long periods of time. When he was a young child, Justin had a slimly built frame with lightly tanned skin and ruffled short cut brown hair. He was a boy known to bear a continued air of playfulness and a constantly arrogant grin. From the extensive training and modifications he partook in during the SPARTAN program, his small body was eventually transformed into that of a well-built athlete. One notable trait was a long gash on his back, which he had received from a disgruntled partner. Over the years, Justin allowed his hair to grow out, with it often going against regulations. He chose not to have facial hair, believing that it made him look rugged and unclean. Due to unknown causes, his brown hair abruptly changed to a snow-white color, possibly from the traumatic stress he had experienced during augments and the Human-Covenant War. During the Human-Covenant War, the youthful appearance his companions envied deteriorated to a former shadow of itself. The war took a toll upon the SPARTAN, making him look significantly older than he should be. His much loved look of playfulness was said to have disappeared and was replaced with a brooding and distant look with a small sight of sadness. The youthful and arrogant grin he formerly exhibited was corrupted into a smirk with a hint of an ironic smile. His original blue eyes took a dark yellowish tone through unexplained means. During peacetime, Justin was known to have a blunt and distasteful choice in clothing, often seen wearing clothes somewhat reminiscent of his military unfirom. He would be dressed in black trousers, a red or white collared shirt. Darker colors were known to fit his palette as his clothes were a variety of grays and black, an outcry of the darkness and chaos he had constantly dealt with. He stated that he "enjoyed being a normal person once in a while" as it was something he was never allowed to have. When on Human Worlds, Justin was usually found visiting various medical facilities, either cheering up or treating the wounded. At other times, he would make trips to his former home, reminiscing about the family he lost. Whenever time permitted, he acted as a combat instructor, donning a modified combat outfit of black and gray, showcasing his lithe and muscular frame. Weapons and Equipment Nerine and Lycoris Nerine and Lycoris was a unique personal weapon used by Justin-057. A heavily customized long ranged weapon, it was a customized revolver that featured an over and under barrel design that allowed the gun to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Justin was said to have built and designed the weapon himself with help from Deja. His first documented usage was during Operation: WAVE RISEN where he used it with deadly efficiency, effectively killing the ringleader of the operation with a well-placed shot between the eyes. Several years passed and Justin would name his weapon, Nerine and Lycoris. However, many took notice of the name and asked him why he gave it two names instead one. Justin believed they were two guns in one. They shared a body but had their own aspects. To Justin, they were symbolized his memories with Nerine meaning happy memories wherein Lycoris stood for sad memories. Justin was known to carry a sister gun, simply named "Heaven and Hell". However he gave the gun to one of his companions. Justin used the gun until he died, passing this along with several other copies to his family and friends. Nerine and Lycoris seemed to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Modern Day Model double-action revolver. Further modifications included targets sights, ported on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip, a six-shot cylinder rather than the five-shot, and the obvious extra barrel allowing for a double shot as well as utilizing more capable bullets. Sadly the downside for this is the lack of ammunition. As a result, Justin was often known to bring large amounts of ammunition; he preferred to use the gun during close quarter engagements. The cylinder has been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, because Justin is left-handed. The gun has a molded wooden grip and could be interchangeable. Etched on the side of Nerine and Lycoris, was a blue rose followed by the names of his former teammates, Emmalyn and Jasper. The blue rose signified love, loyalty and faithfulness and when put together it meant an everlasting faithful love, something Justin took to heart. Intent Gauntlet MJOLNIR MARK VI/S Powered Assault Armor Quotes and Conversations Notes Trivia * Justin is comes from the Latin term Justinus or Justus which means the Just or the Fair. * Corvinus stands for Little Raven. Thus, the whole meaning of the name is Fair Little Raven. *His Middle Name, Orenji means Orange in Japanese. *SPARTAN-057's appearance is based on the Devil May Cry 4 Character Nero and Dante. *The appearances of SPARTAN-057's companions, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-002 are based on the Final Fantasy VII characters, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. *SPARTAN-057 was partially inspired by Riker-012. After reading the article, APS wanted to create a SPARTAN on par to the article.. *SPARTAN-057 is featured in Halo:Bravo, and Encore and Diary of a SPARTAN Behind the Scenes Gallery File:BSPARTAN.jpg|Justin-057 using the prototype MJOLNIR MARK VI/S Powered Assault Armor series. File:TheCorruptSpartan.jpg File:JustinNero.jpg File:Spartan-057.jpg File:SPARTAN-057-1.jpg File:JustinandAriel.png References Literature References *''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - A Collection of Short Stories'' (2540s-Present) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - Unforgotten'' (2552) :*''Halo: Bravo, and Encore - The Ultor Incident'' (2554) *''Halo: Saving ONI Europe'' (2552) (Semi-canon) *''RP:Dwindling Flame'' (2552) *''Diary of a SPARTAN'' (2517-255?) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 3'' (Non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 4'' (Non-canon) Documented References